Meet The Parents
by charley-madison
Summary: Randy and Stacy have been together for almost two years and now it’s time to meet Stacy’s religious, strict, and ‘will-do-anything-possible-from-making-Stacy-marry-this-guy’ parents. Can Randy handle the pressure or will he just crack?


Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except for the original characters... I wish I did own Randy (lol)

Summary: Randy and Stacy have been together for almost two years and now it's time to meet Stacy's religious, strict, and 'will-do-anything-possible-from-making-Stacy-marry-this-guy' parents. Can Randy handle the pressure or will he just crack?

AUthor's note: Please Read and Review this Story and I'm inviting all of you to read my first fic, A Life Within The Ropes. Read and Review that one too. It's also a Randy-Stacy fic.

* * *

After being Randy the gentleman and pulling out a chair for her I made my way across the table and asked what excited me

about this date in the first place, "Babe, you said you had a surprise." Stacy looked at me as if she didn't know what I was

talking about, as if she didn't keep telling me back in the arena that she had something big for me. "Oh you mean that surprise,"

She replied and she was about to continue when the scrawny waiter approached us. Great, we should never discuss these

things over dinner.

After the waiter left, Stacy continued where she left off, "I talked to Vince and said we could have two weeks off." I widened

my eyes and thought about it. Two weeks off, sure, I love wrestling but the pain caught up with me and I needed some

downtime more than any thing right now and the best kind of downtime would be in my place chilling with my lovely lady. If

you know what I mean.

"Great, so when are we off?" I asked flashing her my priceless evil yet sexy smirk. "Not so fast lover boy, these two weeks

aren't just for us." She said. "It's time for you to get to know my family in Baltimore."

And that's when I died, seriously. Okay, so maybe I didn't physically die but isn't there a thing when you would emotionally die

because of depression, stress or angst? Was this God's punishment for having pre-marital sex?

I glanced back up to her soulful brown eyes and noticed how happy she looked. I hated it when she did these Barbie

moments. She already looked like the plastic doll she didn't have to be her. But don't get me wrong I'm madly in love with her.

"Babe, when exactly will this uh… two weeks happen?" I asked. "Oh, it will start this Sunday. Dave said that we can sleep at

his house in DC if ever the ride's too long from your place to Baltimore." Stacy answered. "Hold on, Dave knows about this?" I

asked incredulously. "Yeah, I was telling the divas when he and Paul overheard." Stacy informed. Unbelievable, that's why

they kept on snickering behind my back, some friends they are.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took off my white Ralph Lauren shirt along with my shoes and fell on the bed switching the TV on. Stacy crawled up beside

me taking off those Manolo whatever his name is stilettos, which by the way could've probably bought me a new stereo and

rested her head on my chest. I went to FOX sports and saw a replay of the World Series and was disgusted. Apparently I

was pissed because my beloved St. Louis Cardinals lost to my best friend, John's team, the Boston Red Sox who hasn't won

aworld series championshipexcept this one since like the 1900s. I quickly changed the channel as the referee called a foul

ball after Scott Rolen swung the bat. I turned to the shopping channel where this hot blonde was selling Pilates video tapes

which claimed the impossible, lose 20 pounds in a week!

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" Stacy asked stroking my chest with her finger. "Nothing," I mumbled switching the

channel to NBC where they were showing Jay Leno. "How can you be thinking about nothing?" Stacy asked obviously bored.

"I meant nothing important," I replied turning the television off before stroking her soft blonde hair.

"You're worried about meeting my family aren't you?" Stacy figured out. "Me," I said cockily, "Okay, maybe a little," Stacy

found this amusing but I didn't. "Randy, it's not as bad as you think it will be." Stacy made things seem a lot easier. "Right," I

replied sarcastically. "They're good people." She added. I thought about it, Stacy was born to a Catholic family with strict rules

about everything. Oh yeah, they were good people alright.

"Maybe if you gave me more details about your folks I wouldn't be so stressed out about this." I said linking my fingers with

hers. "Okay, both my parents are from Baltimore and my dad became a firefighter after college and now he's the captain in

one of the firehouses." Stacy informed. "So that's why you wanted to watch Ladder 49 and not because of the Joaquin

Phoenix dude." I replied sounding so stupid. Stacy just rolled her eyes and continued, Okay, before I was rudely interrupted I

was talking about my dad. My dad's a strict person just like his brothers, who are in the military or in the police department.

Does it help that my dad's name is Serge?" Stacy joked bursting into cute little giggles.

"A name doesn't intimidate me." I replied cockily before she slapped my shoulder. "Okay fine, my mom's a house wife who's

into a lot of social projects and clubs in the neighborhood. My parents get along well but back when I was a kid; my dad was

usually away at the firehouse so I have this deeper relationship with my mom. But even though I'm still daddy's little girl." Stacy

continued. "Oh joy," I replied sarcastically. Wow, not only was mom a socialite and an active member of the church, dad was

a fighter who could kill me if I laid a hand on his daughter.

"I have a sister who's in eighth grade. She's a really great girl and she never gets into trouble, well that's what my parents

say and she's always such a goody-goody when I'm around." Stacy continued. "Right," I muttered under my breath.

"What's that supposed to mean, Randy Keith Orton?" Stacy asked glaring at me. "I don't believe it. No eighth grader is that

good. Trust me, I have a little brother." I replied. "It just goes to show how much more well-bred my family is compared to

yours." Stacy joked. "Stacy, shut up." I said plainly.

"You can't make me shut-" Stacy began before my sudden and fervent kiss kept her mouth shut. Well technically it wasn't

shut but it did keep her quiet. "Stacy, I just did," before we continued kissing which led to bigger things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were already driving in Stacy's neighborhood and I totally forgot why we were here. Maybe it was because Stacy's hand

was on my knee the entire time I was driving the Lexus. Then Stacy destroyed the moment, "I can't wait to see my family!" She

exclaimed tightening her grip on my knee. Her nails pierced through my jeans and to my skin but what hurt most was the

feeling of rocks being thrown at your gut because I clearly was reminded of why I was driving in this oh-so-perfect

neighborhood. Here it is, I'm spending two weeks with her religious, strict, and "will-do-anything-possible-to-keep-our-

princess-away-from-this-wrestler" family. In other words it's what I would call, two weeks in hell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Now that you've read it. Please please please review!!!


End file.
